Twilight Obsession List
by Vampie The Strange
Summary: I don't think I am the only one obsessed about Twilight by the look of all the people writing Twilight Stories. Here are some signs of a Twilight Osession.


**I actually got some of these from other people. But I am not copying them just saying that the same thing is true for me.**

**Reveiw if some of these are true for you.**

**I do not in any way own Twilight or its charecters. Sadly :(**

**Funny and Somewhat True Twilight Obsession List**

Normally, you stay up until 4:00 a.m. rereading your favorite scenes even on school nights, thus flunking your Math test.

You can't remember, no matter how hard you try, what you did BEFORE you read Twilight.

You have conversations with the characters when you're alone

Your friends have dubbed you Twilight and you respond to it now

You have dreams about Bella and Edward (or any of the Cullens for that matter) frequently

You're actually reading this list

People (namely your friends) are considering submitting you to an insane asylum for the rest of you life

You have a play list for Twilight, New Moon, and/or Eclipse

Your favorite colors are now black and red

Desperately awaiting the release of Breaking Dawn, you have now taken to reading Fan Fiction obsessively

Your mother/parents are thinking of you tested for mental health issues because of your new obsession with vampires

You have a copy of one of the books in front of you now

You want to move to Forks, Washington or Denali, Alaska to try to meet the Cullens

Everything and anything reminds you of the Twilight series

You can spot connections to Twilight, N.M., or E. in everything no matter how random (example: mushrooms)

You are unconditionally and irrevocably with a Twilight character (Edward)

You know I took part of that last line from the back of Twilight

You block your thoughts from Edward or you think things to him

People are now kind of scared of you because you're so obsessed over Twilight

You worship Stephenie Meyer but at the same time you are unbelievably jealous of her for creating/owning Twilight.

Your computer dictionary knows words such as Volturi and Volterra

You support the "Make Edward change Bella into a vampire" club

You think only losers hate Twilight

You love Jacob but would kill Bella if she picked him over Edward

Your mom called Edward Edwin and you wen to your room and wouldn't come out

Your mom said werewolves and vampire were the same and you gave her the silent treatment

Yo9ur dad has to keep reminding you its fiction. You deny it

You truly cried when you saw Jasper's hair for the Twilight movie.

Since reading the series, you've been getting clumsier and clumsier

Every time you hear or see the name "Edward" you totally spaz out

You have a countdown till the next book

You cry every time you read the part in NM when Edward leaves Bella, even though you know it's going to happen

People have to leave the room when you read New Moon because you yell at the book

You have a road trip planned to drive to Forks, Washington, dance around the high school finding all of Bella's classes, locate her house and try to brake in

You have a wedding binder for each male Cullen

When someone says, "What's New?" you say "New Moon

You plan to name your children after the Cullens

You suggested making the Twilight series part of your school's required reading

It is impossible to go more than 5 hours without talking to someone about Twilight

You have a plan to kidnap the president of summit entertainment and force him to change the casting. And make him put you and your friends in the meadow scene as extras

You spent hours online, searching Stephenie's and other fansites for slightest clue of whom would play the Cullens. You were disappointed

You googled Volterra, Italy. Just to see how much plane tickets would be, and how much a hotel would cost there

You've taken a million online tests to see which character you're most like, and you always seem to get the one you want

You feel like this series is ruling everything you do, and taking over your life

You decided on your college education the very minute you heard Edward has been to medical school

The only things you've eaten in months have been Mushroom Ravioli and Strawberry Pop-Tarts

You see an exceptionally pale person on the street and immediately think and/or scream, "VAMPIRE! VAMPIRE!!"

You want to move to Forks, Washington

You want to name your son Edward/Emmett/Jasper/Carlisle/Charlie and your daughter Bella/Alice/Rosalie/Esme/Renee

You look around excitedly whenever you hear someone call, "Edward!"

You're spending less time in the sun to make yourself pale…

You believe you can smell someone's blood who is sitting next to you…

…Or weirder, someone sitting across the room.

You are suddenly listening to fifties music and think the sixties and seventies music sucks, but feel the eighties were 'bearable'

You hunt down Stephenie Meyer to hone your tracking abilities (and also to force info on new books out of her!)

You all of a sudden go hiking frequently, looking for vampires and werewolves and, of course, Edward's meadow

On your 18th birthday, you ask for no presents and fight back tears all day

You want your first house to be in the middle of nowhere…..

……and you plan to take out several walls to make one, big, open room.

You want to go play baseball in the rain for two reasons: One, the Cullens do it, so why not? And two: MAYBE JAMES/VICTORIA/LAURENT WILL BE NEARBY AND WANT TO COME PLAY AND COINCEDENTALLY DECIDE THAT YOU SMELL TOO GOOD TO LIVE!!

You prick your finger and instead of running for a Band-Aid, you wave it around and scream, "HEY! BLOOD!"

You find out where the movie is being filmed and want to move there

You spend endless hours on YouTube watching other people's Twilight movies…

You visit Stephenie's website everyday

After reading Twilight, you examine your quieter classmates/coworkers more closely to see if they exhibit vampire qualities…

You see someone staring at you in frustration and believe they are trying to read your mind

You now frequently have dreams involving vampires, werewolves and how they will fall desperately in love with you.

You chose to sit next to the only empty seat in biology class so that if a beautiful, pale boy enrolls in your school, he has no choice but to sit by you.

OR you want to walk onto the Twilight Movie set and have the producers see you and scream, "SCREW KRISTEN STEWART! WE'VE FOUND OUR PERFECT BELLA!"

You refuse to go to school on sunny days. Cuz then the REAL vampires in your school will believe you ARE a vamp, too, and want to hang with you.

You see a depressed girl at school and believe that her vampires soulmate has left her. And that makes you insanely jealous that she even MET him

There are a bunch of killings in your area and though the reports say it's a serial killer, you know the TRUE story. (There are a bunch of newly turned vampires in your city. DUH.)


End file.
